Push
by inkandpapertwin7
Summary: Why didn't Freddie try to help Carly when she ate the red pepper flakes? Sam doesn't understand, but GIBBY does and he's got a whole matchmaking idea up his sleeve. once again, sucking at summaries but read.
1. A hint of a smile?

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Ugh, that episode was crazy. I thought that we could use a light (ish) story like this...

His footsteps echoed, leaving behind a sense of loneliness. I stopped short, frozen in awe. There is a small noise. A little squeak, and I remember Gibby is behind me. Innocent Gibby. I wonder if he's ever had his heart broken? I can feel him step closer, trying to grasp a way to comfort me. Instinct flows through me. "

"Too Close." I spit. Gibby steps away, his eyes still lingering on the back of my head. I can feel them. I don't need Gibby to pity me. Instead, I continue pushing. Push away Freddie. Push away Carly. Push away innocent Gibby. Push, Push, Push. Push away the feelings. Push away that elevator ride. Push away those three words I was beginning to regret saying. Did Freddie really have a crush on Carly? I walk in to the kitchen pushing away the need to follow Freddie and make sure Carly and him weren't up to anything. Pushing away the mental image of Carly and Freddie's lips locking.

To take my mind off of everything, I go to the kitchen and find some meat in the fridge. One good thing my dad taught me before he left was how to make a hot meat sandwich. It was my favorite thing. I got a knife and cut the meat into thin slices. I found a glass pan, poured some water, gravy, pepper, cinnamon, red pepper, milk, onion, apple, and red wine. I danced around the kitchen, finding all different hidden spices. Cooking made Mama happy. I splashed the meat in to the brew I just made and turned the oven on. I was so caught up in cooking that I didn't realize-

"What are you doing?" Gibby stood at the kitchen door, his hands on his hips.

"Oh my gosh Gib!" I shouted. "You scared me!" Gibby raised his eyebrows. "C'mon! Come see what I'm doing!" I motioned him to come closer. He tiptoed hesitantly. I opened up the oven door and let him peer inside.

"What is that?" he asked. "That." I pointed to my masterpiece. "Is Mama's hot meat sandwich." I smiled. "You could have it on your menu! It would be amazing."

"I'd have to try it first." he said. "But meanwhile, do you mind trying this new lemonade I came up with?" He held up a jug of yellow liquid with floating red flakes in it.

"It looks disgusting." I said honestly.

"Just try it." Gibby whined filling a cup and passing it to me. I took a sip. Huh! This was actually pretty good! It was sweet and spicy.

"You love it" Gibby said knowingly.

"Yeah I do! Y'know..." I mummered. "With your lemonade and my hot meat sandwiches, we could be a great team."

"What are you saying...Puckett?" he asked.

The oven dinged and interuppted my proposal. To be honest, I thought it would be really fun to just spend sometime cooking and being with Gibby. With Gibby, there was no drama. There wasn't heartbreak or jealousy like there was with Carly and Freddie. It was just fun. I didn't have to worry at all when I was around Gib.

Gibby passed me a pot holder and I slid my meat out from the oven. The aroma filled the room.

"That smells so good!" he cried. I got a slice of bread and slapped some of the meat on it. I handed it to Gibby.

"What about the plates?" He asked.

"Just eat it!" I snapped. Gibby did as he was told. He took one bite and his eyes lit up.

"Dis oh ood!" He tried to say. I stopped him.

"Chew, Chew..." I paused. "and now swallow."

"That was the most amazing hot meat sandwich that I have ever been fortunate enough to eat." he breathed. "I've got to have this on my menu!"

"Of course!" I cried "Also, Gib, I have a cousin who has a HUGE nose and he could probably help us get all kinds of stuff for this restaurant!"

"Really?" Gibby's face lit up like a little kid.

"Yeah!" I smiled. "But there's only one condition."

"What?"

"I have to get atleast some of the money. No less than half." I pointed to Gibby, willing him to argue. Instead he jumped up.

"I have an even better idea!" He motioned me closer. I hesitantly obliged. "You, me." he pointed. "Partners!"

"Gib, I'm really sorry bud, but you know I'm not interested in -" he interuppted me. "Sam! I mean business partners!"

"Oh!" I cried. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!"

"Really?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah...why not?" I spat. "I'll go call my cousin!"

Later in the day, I went back downstairs to check on our new restaurant. Then, I saw them.

By them, I mean my best friends: Freddie and Carly. I was totally trying to avoid them. Unfortunately Gibby was talking about me and their heads all turned to me before I could run.

"She makes the best hot meat sandwiches." Gibby says, smiling. I play it cool.

"The secret is the hot meat." I say, pulling up a chair. Oh great...I'm sitting next to Freddie.

Our waiter comes to the table bringing two bowls of Pasta to Carly and Freddie. Oh how freaking adorable. They both got the same meal. How couple-y I push those thoughts away. Gibby continues, grabbing the pepper flakes and shaking them all over Carly's pasta. I almost say "Carly doesn't like pepper flakes!" but I decide not to. **How am I supposed to know what people like and don't like anymore?**

Instead, I turn to Gibby.

"You know my Cousin Dominic?"

"The one with the nose?"

I smile.

Suddenly, Carly's coughing and sputtering and screaming. I continue talking to Gibby. Freddie will save her.

"So I'll hook it up"

"Hook it baby." Gibby says.

I smile and fist bump him. Isn't this what friendship is supposed to be?

The waiter comes with some of the lemonades. The red pepper lemonades. Freddie takes a sip. "Hmmm...interesting."

"That's red pepper lemonade." Carly screams. Her tounge must be on fire! I can't help but watch Freddie react. He doesn't do anything to help.

He just sits there. What is he doing? Why isn't he helping her? She runs up the stairs. Freddie turns around and goes back to his pasta. As he turns our eyes meet. My heart skips. Was that a hint of a smile? I push those feelings away again.

Instead, I turn to Gibby. He's smiling micheviously. What is he up to?

Alright. End of the chapter for now. I have homework. But read, review. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SEDDIE-ER


	2. What the BOOTS? Billy Boots, to be exact

**A/N: Hey loves! ugh, this story is a little difficult to write. I have a lot of good ideas though. Please Review and tell me what you think cuz I could really use constructive criticism.  
**

**-2 Days Later-  
**

I had been having the best week ever. I'd been keeping my distance from Freddie and unfortunately, Carly too. I couldn't help it! When I was working at the restaurant, cooking and serving (and occasionally threatening people with my buttersock), there were no worries! I didn't have to constantly shield my feelings. Instead, I could listen to Gibby tell jokes and people rave about my hot meat sandwiches. Freddie and Carly did come down ever so often to drink some pepper lemonade but mostly, I hadn't talked to them at all. Sure, I felt a little guilty about this, but HEY! It's my choice. Plus, Gibby pointed out I would be miserable with them. When he said that I spun around from the oven that I was currently turning on.

"What do you mean?" I spat.

"Nothing, Sam" Gibby mumbled. He took a deep breath. "Look, I know when you don't want to talk about something...and right now, you obviously don't want to talk about that run in you had with Freddie."

I had almost forgot that Gibby was there to witness it all. Not that there was much said anyway. Freddie had feelings for Carly again, I was sure. Even if Fredward tried to deny it, his feelings were blatant. Well...sort of. There was still the question of what happened when Carly got all spiced up from the pepper flakes and Freddie did nothing to save her...

Gibby continued. "It's not that I don't mind you company. I love having you here at Gibbaaaays but- you are going to have to at least talk to him during iCarly rehearsal."

He was holding back something else. His eyes clouded with the same mischievous look from 2 days ago.

"If you'd like my opinion I'd-"

I cut him off.

"If you know I don't want to talk about it then DON'T TRY TO TALK ABOUT IT." I whispered. Gibby nodded, but the look stayed.

"I guess I'll just have to show you." he said, and sauntered out of the kitchen.

Show me? What did he mean by that? Once again, I pushed. Pushed away the question. Pushed away the previous conversation. As if on cue, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was time for iCarly rehearsal, and Gibby was right. I was going to have to face them sooner or later.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, shouted to one of the kitchen workers that I was leaving and hung my apron on the hook. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I preceded to text Carly, telling her I'd be there. My head was tilted down towards the screen of my pear phone, and I wasn't looking where I was going. Thus making me fall right on top of none other than...

"Billy Boots!" I squealed.

"Hey Puck." he laughed.

I pulled myself up onto my feet, brushing the hair out of my eyes trying to keep my cool. What is this? Why is he here? and "Puck" really? Last time I checked nicknames were for chums and I did not consider my self chummy with William Boots.

"Didn't I _ban you from this restaurant!"_ I shouted.

He held his arms out in surrender. "Look, Puck I can explain."

"I don't need an explanation Bill!" I shouted "Get out of here!"

"Hey, Be nice..." he said cockily. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself.

"Fine!" I sighed. "Look, what do you want?"

"You're kinda cute when you're angry, Puck!" he said.

"What's up with this?" I asked. "It's PUCKETT to you sir!" I pointed my finger in his rat-like face.

Just then, my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Now, If you'll excuse me..." I spat, turning away. With angry fingers I answered my phone. Not even bothering to check who it was. _If only I did._

"Where are you?" said the person on the other line angrily. My face dropped. SHOOT! It was Freddie on the phone. I'd recognize his voice from anywhere.

"Who ya talking too?" Billy sang out from behind me.

"None of your business!" I cried.

"Is it Gibson! Hey Gib!" He yelled.

"Sam, who is that?" Freddie asked, his voice a lot softer now.

"It's _no one._" I told him.

"Hey Gibby!" Billy cried. "Does Sam have a boyfriend?"

I turned around and stared at Billy.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Sam are you okay?" Freddie's voice was loud and worried.

"I have to go." I told both of the boys. I pushed. Pushed them both away. I just had to get to Carly's. Had to get it over with.

I didn't need this drama.

**... **

Meanwhile, Billy thumbed the new ten dollar bills. in his pocket. He had no idea why Gibby had stopped him in the hall asked him to do that to Sam, but he'd made money for it so, who cared?

Although, If Sam did have a boyfriend he was sure a lucky guy. She was pretty hot.

In fact, If she didn't have one he might just want to fill that space.

**...**

**Kay! Woo! I was totally not expecting that to happen but hey! That's the magic of writing. It just came out on to the "paper" and it sounded pretty good. Tell me what you think. Gibby has even more up his sleeve. AND IT INVOLVES PEPPER FLAKES  
**


	3. It's getting hot hot hot

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"Sam?" I said weakly but she had already hung up. I slid my pear phone into my back pocket and shook my head. Who was that guy she was talking to? Why did _he_ want to know if Sam had a boyfriend? Did she? I hadn't really talked to her in 4 days...enough days to get a boyfriend I suppose? Who could it be? Gibby. I turned over to the backstage of iCarly where Gibby was sprinkling pepper flakes into a jug of lemonade. It was for an iCarly bit. Sam had been spending a lot of time with Gibby...what if?

My mind flashed back to the conversation I had just had with Carly.

_"It has something to do with Sam doesn't it? You're still not over her!"_

I shook my head again, pushing away the previous conversation. What if she did have a boyfriend? I don't know what I would do.

"Freddie! Did Sam say she was on her way?" Gibby asked awaking me from my trance. I stared at him.

"_You're jealous of Gibby!" Carly had laughed. _

"I don't know." I spat. "It doesn't matter we can do iCarly without her."

"Freddie, you _know_ we can't do iCarly without Sam." Gibby said knowingly. Curses.

"Whatever. Just hurry up with the lemonades." I spat again.

Gibby nodded.

"Sorry I'm late Carls." said a voice from the elevator.

"It's fine. You had to deal with Billy, I understand." said Carly. The elevator dinged and the door slid up. There stood Sam and Carly.

"You know, Billy is rather cute! Maybe he was flirting with you! Maybe he likes you!" Carly turned to me when saying that, giving me a knowing look. Jeez, would everyone just leave me alone?

Sam shrugged like she wasn't interested and I sighed of relief.

"You guys ready?" I asked, searching for my camera. Where did I put it?

"Um actually," Carly interrupted. "Gibby and I thought we should practice the lemonade skit? Do you two mind?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever." Sam mumbled.

In front of us was a long in length but short in height table. On the ground were pillows that we were supposed to sit on. I took my seat next to Sam and Carly sat on the other side of Sam. Gibby skipped out from backstage carrying two cups of lemonade. He handed one to Sam and one to me. I couldn't help but notice the enormous pile of pepper flakes in Sam's glass.

"Gibby don't you think that's a little two much pepper flakes?" I started to say, but Carly snapped at me. "Just start the scene!"

I played the narrator in this skit. It was the typical "Idiot girl who thinks the cowboy's mustache is a squirrel."

"I'm proud to announce the return of Sam's squirrel mustache and Carly's idiotic girl character." I said, starting the scene.

"That's a nice squirrel you've got there..." Carly giggled.

Sam rolled her eyes, grabbed her cup, and took a sip of her drink.

"Why this isn't a -" Sam stopped in mid sentence with a choking coughing fit. Her entire body shaked and her face turned bright red. She held out her hands and grabbed her tounge, squealing and coughing.

"Sam!" I cried. "Are you okay!" She turned to me, her eyes watering. Tears started to spring down her face.

"Sam! Don't worry!" I turned to Gibby. "What did you put in her lemonade?"

Gibby's mouth gaped open. "I don't know! Some pepper flakes, lemons, sugar, water."

"Anything else?" I screamed. Grabbing Sam and pulling her up from the table. She continued to cough violently, her body crashing after each heave of breath she tried to take.

"Um I put some salsa, some hot sauce..." Gibby mumbled.

"What kind of Hot Sauce?" I yelled. Sam leaned into me, holding on to me for support.

"I don't know!" Gibby screamed.

"Sam's allergic to one kind of hot sauce! It makes her throat close up if she doesn't wash it out with water in a matter of minutes!" Carly cried.

"Freddie do something! She's going to faint! Look at her!"

Carly was right. Sam was on her knees, wheezing. Her eyes were almost closed and she was clutching at her chest. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

With a thud, she fell. Her eyes closed.

My heart stopped.

Sam.

No.

Not my Sam.

My poor Sam.

Tears stung my eyes.

Without even thinking, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to the elevator. I need to get her some water and flush out her throat.

I needed to save her.

**...**

Carly slapped Gibby on the shoulder. "What were you thinking? Tabasco Sauce! You could have killed her!"

Gibby smiled. "No worries Carls. I only put a fraction of a drop in. No worries! It won't hurt her. She just needs water that's all!"

Carly nodded her head. "Wow, Gibby you are the master at matchmaking."

"Yeah, Yeah, well don't thank me yet! We still have to get the camera and show the film to them." Gibby said, going over to the backstage area and scooping up Freddie's camera.

"If that doesn't get them together I don't know what else will." Carly mumbled, following Gibby downstairs.

**...**

**ALRIGHT WOOOOO! No worries, Sam's fine. She's just a drama queen. PLEASE READ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK 3 lovee, inkandpapertwin7  
**


	4. The disc

**A/N: HEY GUYS :) Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you'll like this story.****  
**

**FREDDIES P.O.V.  
**

With an echoing "ding!", The elevator opened, and I ran as fast as I could to the couch and gently laid Sam's unconscious body down. She moaned in pain. That only made me move faster. Into the kitchen, I grabbed an ice cube tray and a cup of water. Surely this would work. I ran back over to the couch, bending down on my knees, making sure I was face to face with Sam. Her eyes slightly fluttered and her cheeks were bright pink against the contrast of her now pale, oxygen-deprived skin.  
I pushed away the fear and sadness of seeing Sam so sick right in front of me. Hurrying, I peeled one of the ice cubes out the tray and pushed the cold cube to her pink parted lips.

"Open you're mouth Sam..." I cooed. "C'mon."

Her lips moved farther apart so I could place the ice cube in her mouth,

"Swallow, Sam." I said again. "Please?"

She stayed still, the ice melting around her lips. Taking her soft chin in my palm, I tilted her head upward so the ice cube could float down her throat. Sam jerked around as the cold hit but it was clear she had swallowed. I pressed another ice cube to her lips and she jerked and swallowed once again. Her chest slowly began to heave, showing signs of breathing.

She opened her eyes weakly.

"Fredd-" her voice was barely audible. Her eyes opened slightly. She motioned with her hands to something.

"It hurts Freddie..." she moaned.

Even though she was in pain, the color was coming back to her face.

"Don't worry Sam." I cried. "Gibby said you just need some water."

I passed her the cup of water, and she shakily took it in her hands. Taking it to her lips and taking a sip.

"Sam, drink up. It won't hurt if you flush out your throat."

Sam took big gulps. Her voice slowly coming back.

"That feels better." She said, running her hands through her hair. She was now fully conscious. She sat up, surveying her surroundings.

"How did I get down here?" She said shakily.

"You fainted." I said smiling, happy to see her alive. Subconsciously, I grazed my fingers through the hair at the top of her head.

"You carried me?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah..." I blushed.

Sam looked up at me, her blue eyes filled with appreciation. She smiled, and closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath.

"Sam..." I mumbled, not knowing how I was supposed to say this, only knowing how much I wanted to.

"Mm?" She moaned, tired.

I fought for the words to explain everything. How I felt right now. My mouth just gaped open, helplessly.

"Sam! You're alright!" Carly cried, running down the stairs with Gibby in tow. Gibby held a disc in his left hand. I snapped my mouth shut. I couldn't say anything to Sam now. It would have to wait for another perfect moment. If I'm even lucky enough.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Freddie's mouth slammed shut. There was no apology. There was no explanation. What was he going to say? I couldn't help still staring at him, the boy who had just helped me, while he played with the hem of his shirt.

"We have on camera what Gibby put in the lemonade!" Carly said, holding out the disc in Gibby's hand.

"How?" Freddie asked, still looking at me.

Carly bit her lip. "Your camera was on the whole time!" She mumbled. "Sam." She looked over at me. "You should really watch this just to make sure that it was the hot sauce you're allergic to."

I pondered this. I guess it was a good idea. It could show that I had another hot sauce allergy. It was probably a good plan that I should watch it.

"Alright, fine." I murmured and Gibby passed me the disc.

"I'm really sorry Sam." he said.

"It's okay Gib..." I smiled. "You didn't know any better!"

Carly turned to Freddie. "Freddie, do you mind staying with Sam while Gibby and I go apologize to the iCarly audience?"

Freddie nodded, and my heart skipped a beat. He was going to stay with _me._

He helped _me_ when I was choking on hot lemonade. He helped _me_ swallow ice cubes. Not Carly. _Me. _

Carly turned to me and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're feeling better Sam." She said, following Gibby up the stairs. I turned away from her sheepishly. Maybe Freddie wasn't crushing on her, maybe...he still had feelings for _me. _

Once they were gone, I debated on bring up what Freddie was going to say before Carly interrupted. Then, I pushed that thought away. Who was I kidding? Instead, I slid the disc in to the DVD player and asked Freddie if he would please get me some Peppy Cola. My throat was killing me. Freddie smiled and nodded like the sweet boy he was.

With a jolt, the disc started. The picture on screen was of the iCarly backstage and Freddie. There he was, sitting cross legged on the floor, playing a game on his phone. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

Suddenly, Carly stomped in angrily. She threw back the curtain and stomped over to Freddie.

"_You and I need to talk!" She shouted._

_Freddie jumped and slid his phone into his pocket, standing up._

_"About what?" he asked._

_"What you said! In the hall! And your run-in with Sam! What's going on?"_

I sat upright. Wait, did Carly just say what I thought she said?

_Freddie just stared at his shoes._

_"It has something to do with Sam doesn't it? You're still not over her!" _

My heart hiccuped

_Freddie looked up angrily. "You don't know anything!" he spat._

_"Freddie, honestly." Carly's voice was softer now. "Why are you putting on this act? You don't like me! You like Sam."_

_Freddie fiddled with the hem of his tee-shirt again._

_"Freddie! Tell me the truth or so help me, I will call up Sam right now-"_

_"NO!" Freddie cried. _

_He shook his head._

_"Look, Carly. I was an idiot. I feel awful. I don't even know what I was trying to do... I just saw Sam at the restaurant, with Gibby and-"_

_"You're jealous of Gibby?" Carly laughed._

My heart stopped. Freddie was jealous? Of Gibby? I turned around and looked at him now, carrying a Peppy Cola from the kitchen for me. At first, he didn't notice what was on the screen but when he did he stopped short. His voice on the screen continued to echo around us. Our blue and brown eyes met.

"_I just really like her, like...actually I love her. I can't help it. And every time I see her it reminds me of when she was mine. How stupid I was to let her go..." _

Freddie! Oh my goodness Freddie! I just stared at him. He still loved me! I still loved him! We still loved each other!

"Freddie..." I started to say. Not knowing quite what to say.

But Then, reality hit. Like a peppy cola can hitting the wood floor. Literally. It fell with a smack and Freddie ran out of Carly's apartment, slamming the door behind him. Leaving the picture frame next to the door hanging on for dear life.

and Carly in the film said.

"_If you love her, tell her because if you don't__-"  
_

That's all I heard because I had already left. I was running after Freddie. This time, I wasn't pushing anything away.

**ANDDDDDDDDD End of Chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FLUFFFFFY.**


	5. What a mess

**A/N: AHHH HUGE APOLOGY /3 I've been super busy but it's actually only been 11 or 12 days since I updated so here it is: LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING 3 This chapter's a little different, It's a little fast and it's kind of novel-in-verse esque.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE.  
**

**oh and also I may of lied about the fluffyness this chapter.  
**

**WOOPS.  
**

**Sam P.O.V.:  
**

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

My head throbbed. My eyes opened in pain. Where was I? I observe my surroundings. I'm at Carly's?

I scratch my head, and sit up.

Too fast, a rushing river, my memories of the last night bleed through. My eyes hurt. I realize they're sore from crying. My hair is knotted. My fists, I observe, are beginning to bruise.

_Because I was banging on Freddie's door for 3 hours._

_3 hours.  
_

_and he never came.  
_

Carly let me stay at her place! That was why I was here! I mean, how could she say no? I was crying and choking and...

_breaking._

_my heart was,  
_

_breaking.  
_

Across the couch, under the coffee table was my pear phone. Obviously, it was tossed on the floor.

_How many times had I called him?_

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

Sam called me thirty-seven times last night.

Ugh.

Ugggggh.

When will I stop being such an idiot?

_When a girl calls you thirty seven times, you should open the god damn door and let her in..._

_to your arms...  
_

_and never let her go...!  
_

_YOU IDIOT.  
_

_I wish that's what I did.  
_

But that's not what I did, when she called

Thirty-Seven times.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

_"Freddie! Freddie!" I screamed, pounding my fist in the door.  
_

_I repeated myself. Over, and over. I don't know how many times I pounded. All I knew was that I wasn't _

_PUSHING ANYTHING AWAY.  
_

_Thump.  
_

_Thump.  
_

_Thump.  
_

_"Freddie! Please! Let me in."  
_

_My thumbs knew his number. Typing furiously.  
_

_Pick up.  
_

_Pick up.  
_

_Pick up.  
_

_"Freddie! We need to talk!"  
_

_Pause.  
_

_Thump.  
_

_Thump.  
_

_Once again.  
_

_Pick up.  
_

_Pick up.  
_

_Pick up.  
_

_"Freddie! Don't make me pick this lock!"  
_

_Why is he doing this?  
_

_Why is he doing this?  
_

_Why isn't he opening the door?  
_

_What is he doing in there?  
_

_Why isn't he  
_

_opening  
_

_the  
_

_door?  
_

_Don't cry, Sam.  
_

_Whatever you do don't push.  
_

_Don't you dare push.  
_

_Why isn't this working?  
_

_I never had trouble picking his lock before..._

_FREDDIE!  
_

_Pick up.  
_

_Pick up.  
_

_Pick up.  
_

_Can't  
_

_you  
_

_tell  
_

_I  
_

_love  
_

_you?  
_

_Let me in.  
_

_Let ME IN!  
_

**Freddie:  
**It's a lot to think about so early in the morning.

But I deserve this splitting head ache.

How can I ever face Sam?

How can I explain

last night?

and how I felt,

_Beaten._

_Angry.  
_

_Embarassed.  
_

_Hurt.  
_

_Utterly Confused.  
_

How could I **not** know that,

_every knock,_

_every thump,  
_

_every bang,  
_

_was her confession.  
_

_I love you.  
_

_I love you.  
_

_Let me in?_

_I love you Freddie Benson.  
_

_Why won't you let me in?  
_

_Why didn't I let her in?_

**Sam:**

I grab the tube of mascara in a last minute hope to cover the redness around my eyes. I slide the brush over my lashes, lengthening them out. I feel a slight rub on my shoulder.

"Hey, Sam." It's Carly. "How you feeling?"

I push the feelings away. It's instinct. I'm back to instinct. I'm done putting myself out there.

"I'm fine."

"Sam..." Carly says knowingly.

"I might not be in class though..." I confess. Maybe, I'll spend the day downstairs at Gibby's. It'll get my mind off everything. "Can you cover for me?"

"Of course." Carly smiles.

"I love you, Sam" She says, walking away with a slight smile. "I hate seeing you like this." She mutters

I give her a slight smile.

Push away last night. Tie my heart back together with twine. That's how it goes. I run the mascara brush over my lashes one more time, and grab my bag. It's a good thing I left it here.

We step out in the hallway, and I'm overflowed by the fact that everything is just how I left it. Broken, twisted, bobby pins have covered the floor. The plant is tipped over spilling the soil from it's pot.

"Sam..." Carly whines.

"I'm sorry." I say, but not meaning it at all.

It's a mess.

I'm a mess.

What a mess!

**Freddie:**

She's out there.

I can hear her.

and through the peek hole, I can see her.

Her eyes are red, and there are bruises forming all up her arms.

But she's still as beautiful as can be.

But...she's not the girl I saved yesterday.

Her looks are sharp. She doesn't smile.

Her head hangs.

_If I had only opened that door._

_I could of had her.  
_

_In my arms.  
_

_Her lips.  
_

_On mine.  
_

_But I was scared.  
_

_and now...  
_

I kick myself over, and over again.

I still can make this right.

Right?

_and now..._

I know exactly what to do.

**A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT SORRY /3 I just wanted to give you a little something. It's kind of deep isn't it? and sad? Woops. Trust me, next chapter you'll get good fluffy fluff**


End file.
